


You’re lying

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2





	You’re lying

Pidge couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

_ It had to be fake. _ She thought.  _ It couldn’t be- _

Lotor laughed. It was cold, full of cruelty and pity- pity for her. “Oh, Pidge, Pidge,  _ Pidge _ .” He let out a chuckle. “ _ What a stupid, naive, little girl you are. _ ”

Pidge clutched her head, clenching her eyes shut.  _ He didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean it, he didn't mean it. _ Her mind chanted over and over, refusing to believe what she’d just heard. Her eyes burned.  _ He’s lying. _

She could hear Lotor’s footsteps and voice, coming closer to her as time slowed down. Memories surfacing with each step.

Step. “I’ve just been using you this whole time.”

_ Lotor, looking like a prince, from the fairytales her mother used to read her as a child. Handsome- beautiful as a princess even, and with a voice that made a shiver go down her spine and her knees weak. _

Step. “In the name of the Garla Empire.”

_ Lotor giving her a soft, fond smile and look as she rambled on about some new tech she’s just discovered. _

Step. “For my amusement.”

_ Lotor, looking at her with horror filled eyes, her name falling from his lips in a shout off despair. No, not at her- something behind her. She turned around. _

Step. “To defeat Voltron.”

_ Lotor, the feel of his strong arms around her. Holding her tightly against him. Whispering in a choked voice, “I thought I lost you.” _

More memories surfaced, faster and faster, blurring into each other.  _ The feel of their fingers intertwining for the first time; the beat of his heart filling her ears, so calming; the feel of his lips against hers.  _ Her head pounded.

Step. “To get closer to Princess Allura.”

_ No no no no no no. _

Tears fell from her eyes.

He was right in front of her.

She felt him wrap his hand around her wrists. She didn’t resist as he uncovered her ears. His breath filled her ears.

“ _ I never loved you. _ ”

The world went dark.


End file.
